The Dietary Data Recorder (DDR) system developed at the University of Washington already demonstrates much of the requested functionality. The system collects and records video, voice, and text annotations, and transfers this information into a dietary rich media database. The goal of this project is to transform the DDR into the Dietary Data Managment Platform (DDMP): an integrated scalable platform for large-scale medical studies. DDMP will be a multi-feature platform and will include: low-latency, high-throughput data collection framework, cloud-based web-services to enable semantic information interchange with nutritional repositories for searchable indexing and retrieval, an API for automated querying of the rich media (images, video, and tex annotations), dietary database, a reporting data dashboard with integrated statistical analytics for individual user and healthcare professionals. It will include integration capabilities to output the data with desired system output targets, such as EMR and personal health management systems.